


I Don’t Need a Babysitter (or Do I?)

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter AU, Babysitting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cam boy, Klance smut, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), cam boy Lance, klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance’s mom wants Keith to watch over Lance even though Lance is now an adult. Keith has always been cocky and it pisses Lance off. Keith informs Lance he knows about his cam shows and things quickly escalate.





	I Don’t Need a Babysitter (or Do I?)

“Momma you know I’ll be okay on my own! I’m an adult now! I don’t need a babysitter!” Lance whined, hugging his parents and siblings goodbye. 

“I would just feel better knowing he was here in case anything goes wrong,” Lance’s mom said, “we’ll all be back in a week after your siblings are done with their competition,” she said, “be nice to him, he’s been babysitting you for most of your life.” 

“Even though he’s only a year older?” Lance mumbled. 

“Be good!” His mom said as she shuffled out the door with his family. Keith was sitting on the couch, phone out in his hand. 

“You can go home now,” Lance said, crossing his arms, “I’ll make sure you still get paid, but I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“Your mom seems to think otherwise,” Keith responded, not looking up from his phone. “Probably for good reasons.” 

“What did you just say Mullet?” Lance sneered, stomping over to him. Keith looked up at him with a small smirk, turning the phone to show Lance. 

“I found your show,” Keith said, the phone showing Lance, laid back against his pillows, masturbating with his jaw hanging open. Lance snatched the phone from Keith’s hands, throwing it across the room. 

“How-when?!” Lance gapped, his face flushing a little, looking down to see the cocky smirk on Keith’s lips. Lance wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his lips, preferably with his cock. Lance would never admit it but he had found Keith insanely attractive for a long time now, he had fantasized about pinning him down on the couch and fucking him senseless, making the babysitter cry his name over and over again. “So what? You going to tattle on me?” Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips. “Unless,” he smirked, “you got off to those,” he said, seeing Keith flush, shifting on the couch.

“I-what? I would never, why would I?!” Keith said, trying to defend himself. Lance pushed Keith down onto the couch, crawling on top of him. “Lance this-this isn’t professional.” Keith mumbled, looking away. 

“Babysitting an adult isn’t professional anyways.” Lance whispered, “tell me Keith, how long have you really known about those shows?” He smirked. Lance knew he had violated the site’s terms when he had lied about being eighteen two years ago when he had started the shows. 

“I.. What? I just found them,” Keith murmured, clearly lying. 

“Keith,” Lance said, his voice low and commanding, “the truth.” 

“Fine, sometime last year,” Keith said, refusing to make eye contact with Lance. 

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” Lance purred, leaning down, starting to close the gap between him and Keith. “Wouldn’t have been professional?”

“I.. wanted you to be..” Keith paused with a huff, “of age.” 

“Then you want this,” Lance smirked, bringing his knee up in between Keith’s crotch. Keith gasped, eyes flying open. “But you’ve wanting it for awhile now, haven't you?”

“Lance.. we can’t tell… we can’t tell anyone about this,” Keith said, looking up at him. Lance smirked, leaning down to press his lips to the side of Keith’s neck. 

“Oh I have no intention on telling anyone,” he murmured as he bit and sucked at the skin on Keith’s neck. Keith squirmed beneath him, pathetically pushing at Lance’s chest. Lance pulled back only to scoop Keith off the couch, carrying him up the stairs and tossing him onto the bed in his room. He went over to his computer, turning it and his camera on. “I’ll just show everyone,” he smirked, starting a live stream. “Hey there! I decided to do this impromptu live show, tip jar only, to celebrate me losing my virginity to my very own babysitter!” He grinned, stepping to the side of the shot to show Keith on the bed. A flurry of messages came streaming in on the computer screen, but Lance ignored them, starting to strip as he walked over to the bed. He crawled up over Keith, peppering his face with soft kisses before tugging his shirt up and off his body. Lance moved down to kiss and gently bite at Keith’s nipples. 

“Hah.. La—” Keith started to say before Lance pressed a finger to his lips. 

“For the stream you need to call me Blue,” Lance grinned, “and I’ll call you Red.” Keith nodded.

“B-blue…” he moaned softly, reaching up to cup Lance’s cheek. “Fuck me, please,” he murmured. 

“What was that Red?” Lance smirked, “you’ll have to be a louder so everyone can hear you.” He said. Keith’s face was bright red. 

“I-I said.. Blue.. please fuck me,” Keith said, this time louder. Lance nodded, nuzzling against Keith’s neck. 

“I’ll get to it.” He said, climbing off the bed to get his bottle of lube. He came back onto the bed, popping open the container, slicking up a finger before starting to press it into Keith. His finger slid in easily, no resistance at all. Lance cocked eyebrow at the boy beneath him. “Red?” He asked, the question lingering in the air without Lance having to really ask. Keith looked away but nodded. “Was it to my videos?” He asked with a growing smirk. Another nod. “Merida,” Lance breathed, “that’s so hot Red.” Lance quickly flipped Keith onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillows, lifting his ass up. Lance quickly slicked his cock, lining it up with Keith’s entrance, pressing in slowly. “God Red..” Lance moaned, “so hot inside..” 

“Don’t say embarrassing stuff like that,” Keith mumbled. 

“Mm so I shouldn’t say how damn good your tight ass feels around my cock? How I’ve wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky smirk you always wore off your face by fucking you so damn good?” Lance purred into Keith’s ear. Keith felt his dick twitch at that. 

“Blue..” Keith whined, arching his back a little. “Please… more Blue,” he moaned. Lance grinned wickedly before pounding into Keith, grasping his hips to hold him in place. Keith threw his head back, moaning loudly. 

“God what a slut my babysitter turned out to be,” Lance murmured. That sent Keith over the edge, coming hard into the sheets on Lance’s bed. Lance felt Keith tighten around him, causing him to finish with him, spilling deep into Keith. Lance pulled out, taking a moment to inspect Keith’s hole, a little of his cum dripping out. Lance sighed, getting up, walking over to the camera, “thanks for tuning in, see you next time,” he winked before signing the live stream off. “So,” Lance said, sauntering back over to the bed, climbing into it next to Keith. “I decided I desperately need a babysitter this week to look over me,” he grinned. 

“Oh have you?” Keith chuckled, smiling back. 

“Yupp, I’ll need one to wash my sheets all week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had suggested to do a babysitter au but cam boy Lance has been eating me up so I just combined the two? 
> 
> If anyone has any aus that I can write smut about with Klance please comment!! Kudos and comments are always awesome, I live for comments <3


End file.
